


4:11 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Father and daughter are going to perish with one another,'' Gentleman Ghost said.





	4:11 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Father and daughter are going to perish with one another,'' Gentleman Ghost said to Supergirl and Reverend Amos Howell before they rolled from his cane skull's fire.

THE END


End file.
